Bella Swan
by SomeRandomGirl18
Summary: Where the hell am I? I thought frantically. The last thing I remembered was fire. My neck! I moved to touch my neck only to find out I can't move a muscle...
1. Chapter 1

Okay so this is my first fic and I'm kind of excited to see how it turns out. Bella will have a different appearance and personality in this story and in the others if I makes anymore. I hate how weak Bella was in twilight. It almost made me puke. I take constructive criticism well so tell me what you think of my story as it progresses. I'll be honest and say that I don't have the most brilliant ideas when it comes to writing and when I do its hard to put it on paper but hey, a girl's gotta try right? Right? No answer? Okay.

Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight characters [even though I wouldn't mind owning Jasper ;) heh] but I damn sure own the story and characters I might add in it!

Chapter 1: Darkness and confusion

_Beeeep. Beeep. Beeep. _The stupid alarm clock shrieked. "Shut up!" I yelled, turning and slamming the alarm clock with my eyes closed until it stopped. _Thank god_. With a heavy sigh I sat up and got out of bed to take care of my hygiene in the bathroom. As I walked out I had a creepy feeling that I was being watched, but the feeling left as soon as it came. _Weird. Ignore it _I thought. Which I found out later was the worst mistake I ever made. I put on my jogging gear (Incase if you haven't noticed I like to be fit) and grabbed a knife-like weapon Charlie gave me last year for my 16th birthday. I can't explain it but every time I have it I feel complete. Powerful…

He told me it was a family heirloom and should be kept a secret. His eyes were intense so he was obviously serious so I promised I wouldn't tell. The weapon was as a reddish orange that reminds me of fire. It was kind of heavy and obviously old. I loved it.

I put it in my sock and put my jogging pants over it like I do every morning. I ran downstairs and noticed that Charlie isn't here. I shrugged, grabbed a granola bar and went outside. As I as jogging I had another creepy feeling that I was being watched. Again! _Well._ I thought with a sigh._ I can't ignore it this time_. I slowed my jogging to a walk pretending to be out of breath so what ever it is, which is most likely human wont know that I knew I was being followed. I pretended to tie my shoe and I feel the coldness of my weapon in my sock.

I heard footsteps behind my and I hurried to try to get the knife out of my sock but wasn't fast enough as the person grabbed be by the neck, dragging me somewhere. I tried to fight but it was useless and I couldn't breathe. _Don't give up!_ I heard a voice in my head that didn't sound like me at all. Right now really isn't the time to turn crazy. _Fight back dummy!_ The voice said again. _What the hell do you think I'm doing now_ I thought back to the voice. I kept struggling but my body is now weak and my vision is getting dimmer each second. Then the hand let go of my neck and I was thrown to the ground gasping desperately for breathe. I felt a sting on my neck and it felt like my neck was on fire. I screamed, clawing my neck, and suddenly my hands were yanked away, then everything went dark…

Body shaking and teeth chattering from the cold I opened or at least I think I did. Its dark and I can't see anything. Where the _hell_ am I? I thought frantically. The last thing I remembered was fire. My neck! I moved to touch my neck only to find out I can't move a muscle. I was chained to something and it hurts like hell. Panic comes to surface but I don't allow myself to scream. It would be useless. _Think Bella Think. What else to you remember_? ..Voice…. Yes the voice. I know the voice wasn't me. It had to be someone else. But who? And how it communicate with me that way? Should I try to see if its still there? _Are you there?_ I ask the voice. _Help me! Please!_ No response. Okay now I feel stupid. I don't know what to do. I can't find a way out. It's freezing cold, I can't see anything, and I can't move a muscle. Then I remember the kidnapper. Who was this person? Was it a male or female… hmm... Male I decided. The grip on my neck was far too strong. What does he want from me? It's not like I have any enemies or anything. What about Charlie? Oh god, Charlie! He must be worried sick. How long have I been here? Too many questions yet no answer. Man, I swear I'm going to go crazy in here! During my mental rambling I didn't hear the footsteps getting closer making their way to where ever the hell I was. "About time you woke up" a deep male voice says. Hah! I was right! 2 points for Bella! Okay now _so_ isn't the time for this. I'm scared shitless. I moved my head but I still couldn't see anything. "Who the hell are you?" I shrieked. "What do you want from me?" The man chuckled darkly and I started shaking more than I already was, but this time it wasn't from the cold. "I want you dead" he said "But there's nothing wrong with having some fun first" he chuckled again and I felt my blood run cold.

Okay so that's the end of this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed it. Tell me what you think so far=) until next time.


	2. Authors Note

_**Authors Note: **_Okay I made a mistake and deleted this story -.- but now its back on so ya. Tell me what you think of it so far and feel free to give reviews and suggestions. Well I have to go to class so see ya!


End file.
